


【ALL敬】囚

by chuanghua



Category: ALL张小敬, 张小敬 - Fandom, 长安十二时辰
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuanghua/pseuds/chuanghua





	【ALL敬】囚

张小敬从晕眩中恢复清醒，发现自己被捆在一根堂柱上，双手高高缚起。鼻子仍旧隐隐作痛，鲜血糊了一片。麻格儿走到他面前，手里晃了晃那块“靖安策平”的腰牌，裤裆里还支着一顶帐篷。

灵感来源于原作里这段话。  
没文笔，就是为了搞张帅......

以下：

麻格儿从张小敬的咽喉处挑下了一丝肉来，张小敬一脖子血，却仍未招供，甚至反问道：“你们抓的女人在哪里？”  
麻格儿眉心一跳，觉得火大。若不是他闯进来，自己现在正该快活的干着那两个女人，而不是站在这里对着他这张可怖的脸。他还是不是人？肉都被削下来，也不哼一声，还有心情关心女人安危。  
真不怕死。  
可人活着有时还不如死了，因为死人不会感到痛苦。

麻格儿冷笑一声，他用铸肉钱招待了对方，在突厥，没有囚犯能禁得住这种痛苦。可张小敬虽然面色惨变，却仍是闭口不言，讨厌的眼神始终直勾勾地盯着他。这让麻格儿烦躁起来。

他心中升起一股无名怒火，想要毁掉，毁掉对方这不服输的狠辣眼神。他要把对方踩在脚下，要他在自己手下哭泣求饶，要他露出恐惧的神色。  
他要把这个人狠狠的踩进泥里。要他再也不能用那种讨厌的眼神看着自己。

他转身，把那个女人扯出来摔在张小敬面前。女人身上的香味让他的血液始终沸腾着，他盯着面前被吊着的男人，一边解开自己的腰带，一边扯起一个不怀好意的笑：“是不是让你亲眼看着自己的女人被我干，你才会屈服？”

话音未落，他就满意的看到男人的眼神变了，变的冷酷嗜血。那只独眼在昏暗的光线里泛着冷光，像地狱里的恶鬼，几欲噬人。

麻格儿并没有害怕，他甚至因此变的更加兴奋起来。他呼吸粗重的撸了一把手里的阳具，裤头掉下去，硕大的一根直挺挺的探出头来，正对着男人垂下来的脸。  
张小敬冷冷的看着他，看着裸露着性器的男人拉起地上的女人，手势淫邪的揉捏对方的乳房。

他眯了眯眼，再睁开时，那只可怖的独眼收敛了锋芒，变的平静。  
“放开她。”

“命令我？先看看你自己的处境吧。唐人都像你这般自大可笑么？”麻格儿觉得有些畅快，一种拿捏了对方命门的得意，他圈着女人的腰，挑开她的腰带。

“我说，”男人垂下头，声音低沉，再抬起时，那声音又变的轻佻起来，甚至带了笑意：“你有没有试过干男人。”

“什么？”麻格儿停下手，他疑惑的看着那个衣衫被血浸透的男人，有些不太能理解他话里的意思。

“放了她，我让你爽快，如何？”他勾起嘴角，嗓音带着几分沙哑的磁性。

麻格儿反应过来，觉得这是他为了拖延时间想到的损招，他才不会上当。一把扯开女人的腰带，怀里的身体绵软带香，让他把持不住的兴奋。

他正迫不及待的要撕扯女人的衣服，却听到一声嘲讽：“原来你是不敢。”

麻格儿咒骂一声，拖着女人走过去，那人正吊着眼角看他，一抹讥讽的笑挂在嘴边。  
一个囚徒而已，落在他们手里，却没有一点身陷囹圄的自觉。明明身上还在流着血，身体残破不堪没一处好看，却仰着脸，眯缝着独眼，头一歪，露出个挑逗的笑来。

“他妈的。”麻格儿用生涩的唐话骂着，他已经被激怒了。这人几次三番坏他好事，实在可恨，想他在草原上几时吃过这种憋屈？

此时他的欲望已经忍到极点，只恨不得把他快点弄死好发泄心头怨恨。  
但是不能让他就这么轻易地死了。他看着那只晦暗光线里越发显得危险恐怖的独眼，将怀里的女人摔在地上。一把扯住男人的头发往后拉，贴在他背后恶狠狠的咬住男人耳朵：“既然你这么想被干，那我就满足你。”

张小敬头皮被扯的生痛，却咬牙笑着：“怕你不是男人。”

好，好的很。麻格儿热血冲脑，一把扯下男人的裤子。接着抽出男人腰间所挂短刀，将亵裤拉起，一刀从中间割开。他拨开破碎的布料，覆上去，在臀尖狠狠的拧了一把。那里常年不见阳光，还泛着白，揉捏之下很快留下一道道红印。  
“弹性不错嘛。”麻格儿原本只想借此羞辱他，顺着结实的臀肉摸到光滑的大腿，却又改了想法。

张小敬低垂着头，舔着嘴角笑：“不是跟你说了，让你爽？”他看了看脚边躺着的王韫秀，心里又庆幸又担忧。庆幸不是闻染，却又担忧那丫头到底去了哪里。  
麻格儿把他的衣服掀上去，粗糙的手掌在张小敬的脊背上游走。男人肌肉紧实，腰背有力，肌肤的触感好到不可思议，麻格儿呼吸粗重起来：“没想到你一个大男人，身上这么滑。”

“要干就干，哪那么多废话，你不会是萎了吧？”  
张小敬忍着一身的鸡皮疙瘩，麻格儿的手抠他背上的疤时，他几乎要暴起伤人。  
他一使劲，手腕就被锁的更紧，背后灼热的呼吸烫的他一阵阵犯恶心。他挺着腰往后蹭了一下，“真萎了？你还行不行......”

他话没能说完，麻格儿的手在他腿间摸索两下就拉开他的腿直接顶了进来。

操。张小敬半个脏字卡在喉咙眼，被那一下顶的眼前发黑，差点疼晕过去。

这事两人都是头一回，麻格儿本就是要泄欲，自是不会对他客气。张小敬哪受过这个，被那粗长的阳具一捣，膝盖都发了软，死撑着才没跪下去。  
头上霎时一层冷汗，脸色彻底发白。这可比他在死牢里那半年受过的还糟。身后那人长着巨大的一根，不管不顾的往里捅。他牙齿打颤，直把嘴唇都咬的没了血色，好容易才忍住了没叫出声。

“怎么，怕了？”麻格儿爽的要命。

“我怕你那玩意不顶用，撑不过一个弹指。”挤出这句话已是费了张小敬全部力气。

“那咱就看看，我能不能把你干服了。”麻格儿只觉得咬着自己的那处又紧又热，简直舒爽到了极致。“你这里比我干过的女人都紧。”啪一声，驱马似的在含着他老二的屁股上甩了一巴掌，又甩了一巴掌，“真他妈爽。”说着握着张小敬的腰，抽出来一些，看到那被带出来的嫩红穴肉上面还沾着一缕血丝，像刚被破了身子的处女，登时眼底烧红了一片，又猛顶进去狠干起来。

麻格儿浊重的呼吸喷在张小敬耳侧，他的头被顶的一磕一磕的，被吊着的手臂一阵阵发紧，疼的他皱眉。阳物拍打在臀部的声音不绝于耳，麻格儿捏着他的屁股，掰开他的一条腿架在手臂。他已经没有余裕再说别的，忍了许久的欲望找到了绝佳的出口，他只恨不得把自己两颗卵蛋也塞进去痛快的驰骋一番。  
张小敬闭上眼，皮肤上一层冷汗，他全身绷的死紧，硬生生被顶的卸了力。感觉到麻格儿的手从领口摸进去掐住他凹陷的乳尖，他顿时头皮发炸，恨不得转头一口将这匹草原狼当场咬死。

“爽！”麻格儿几下就把那里揉的硬起来，指腹按住了磨，手心贴着硬实的胸肌推挤，只觉得比摸过的那些绵软还要带劲万分。这真是一匹上好的烈马，麻格儿心里想着，一把将人抱起来，分开他的双腿，将自己全部抽出来又再次其根没入，硕大的性器摩擦着敏感的内壁，因为姿势的原因，进到了一个前所未有的深度。直逼的张小敬实在没忍住叫出了声：“疼。”

“疼就对了。”麻格儿嘿嘿的笑着，把张小敬的腿大大的拉开，婴儿把尿似的，自下而上的插他。  
张小敬双腿悬空，头垂下来，睁开的独眼正看到那紫红的硬物正在自己股间来回戳刺。淡色的穴口不停的被撑开，一次次把插进来的阳具吞进去，挤出透明的带着血丝的液体，顺着腿根流下去。

脸上哄的一声着了火，脸皮比城墙厚的张大帅见了这淫糜场景也觉得羞耻难当。

等老子下来，就拧断你的脖子，割了你那吊物。张小敬心里骂着，却不得不咬紧唇，以免呻吟声冲破喉咙叫人听去助了性。

妈的，这狼卫是不是嗑药了，这老半天了怎么还不完事，他这么想着，一边忍受着男人在他身上肆无忌惮的揉捏，一边试着扭腰去夹，试图把那根抽送不停的肉棍撸出来。

正在这时，曹破延走了进来。  
看到眼前画面，他愣在了当场。

之前抓住的唐人汉子缚着双手，被抱在同伴麻格儿的怀里。上衣挂在结实的手臂，敞开的胸口露出被玩的站起来的深红乳粒。有力的大腿被捏在粗糙的大手里分开，下面一根粗长的狰狞肉棍正在红痕遍布的股间进进出出。

脚上挂着的黑色靴筒欲掉不掉的随着身下的捣弄晃动，隐秘的腿间湿漉漉的一片。

曹破延霎时忘了呼吸。

那人看见自己，怔住一刻，很快又笑了。他嘴唇上都是被咬的牙印，脸上也都是冷汗，笑起来独眼里却似有光。

“要不要一起来玩？”他居高临下挑衅似的一瞥，声音嘶哑不堪。

他明明身处如此绝境，却仍未露出一丝颓丧表情。已经被搞成了这幅样子，却仍像一切尽在掌握。曹破延不禁怀疑，这人是不是即使真的到了地狱，也能做那传说中的曼陀罗，肆意盛开，刺痛别人竟敢直视的双眼。

“你好像该担心一下自己的处境。”曹破延半晌才找回声音，他正打算走过去把那个不知轻重缓急只顾自己泄欲的麻格儿拎出去。

却看到那个被顶的一颠一颠的男人喘着气，独眼往下一扫，邪笑着：“可是你硬了。”  
声音里竟然还带着笑意。

几个时辰后，当曹破延被张小敬那把障刀洞穿了胸口时，他还在想，杀人，毙命，一把刀。这人不管做什么，都是一绝。


End file.
